A New Feeling
by 4 seats right
Summary: Could it be that all this time he had been falling for her. Or perhaps she had been the one luring him. EREN X MIKASA ARMIN X ANNIE My first shot at a fanfic, feel free to review
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**__** A New Feel**_

Hey… First of thanks for reading. This is going to be my first, well the first one I've posted at least, based on my favorite anime, so you might want to watch it before reading. Pairings are the common ones, some lemon scenes may be included so read at your own discretion, Okie story time. Feel free to review

_**No. Not this, please not this again. Stop it. Eren wake up, c'mon you have to wake up. It's no use, this is not happening dammit, Eren, EREN!**_

"Eren" said a voice from behind.

Huh, I awoke, slowly rising from my bed, looking to where the voice had come from.

"What is it Mikasa" I responded, my voice felt weak, I haven't been getting enough sleep. After all it's not easy being in the Training Corps

"You're going to be late for class… again" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, you go on ahead" I said, impatiently. I guess she didn't know about the certain, um.. "dilemma" we boys have in the morning. After looking at me, I could tell she was curious but finally, she left

_**Phew, close one**_

I had that dream again, the same one. Why am I being repeatedly tormented by my own memory… Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about it. But don't worry, I promise you I'll have my day. But right now I have to concentrate on the day ahead of. Taking a long sigh I got out of bed.

Groaning, I made my way to the bathroom. Another lazy Monday I though. But then again, each day I train, each day my chances grow stronger, and every minute I spend I grow closer to that glorious day. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I got dressed, standard Corps uniform, even though the pants were a bit uncomfortable. I could complain, but then I'd have to wash the classroom and honestly I'd rather wear the pants

"Armin, wake u-

I said, but stopped in between. Obviously everyone is an early bird except me. I made my way to the class and took my seat next to Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa glanced at me as I walked in, and shifted to the side, giving me space to sit. Armin just smiled.

"Look who's finally up" Armin said, smirking a bit

"Yeah yeah, what does it matter, I'm here aren't I" I replied, sighing.

"You're lucky you're not late, otherwise you'd have to clean the boards again" Mikasa added

I looked at Mikasa, who just sat there, looking back at me.

"Hmm.." I hummed in agreement, I wanted her to stop staring me down, making me feel guilty.

Mikasa Ackerman, my "sister" even though we're not really related by blood. Maybe she's seen more than I have; after all it can't be easy to lose both your parents the same day, to murder, as if things weren't already hard enough. I don't think I've ever seen her smile, which makes me kind of sad. She's a pretty cute girl. _**What…**_

I mean she's cool, yeah, I meant to say cool. But I guess I can't really blame her. I took a glance at her scarf, looking at her was better than a boring lesson in 3D maneuver lesson. The red shade had faded. I felt touched, must have been what, 6 years now since she's kept it with her.

"What's wrong?" she asked inquisitively

Crap, she caught me staring.

"Oh nothing, I'm just bored, I was just looking at your scarf, it's gotten pretty old now huh." I said quickly. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. After all, right underneath her scarf would be…

"Well, technically it's your scarf" she said calmly.

"Not anymore, I gave it to you remember" I added, smiling a bit

She glared at me for a while, then huffed a little

"I guess…" she said, I could sense the indifference in her tone

Finally, class ended, everyone scattered. Time to get some food, I'm starved, and sitting in class only made me hungrier. I joined the Training Corps hoping to get my hands on some useful techniques, but the ratio of boring classes to the real deal is horrible. I'm not sure how the others feel, but I'm sure Sasha and Connie agree with me. Crap, I got lost in my thoughts again. I'm not going to get a table at this rate.

"Let's go Armin, Mikasa" I said, motioning to my friends.

I had a pretty mundane conversation with Armin on the way over to the mess hall. All he talked about was how I should improve; Mikasa would occasionally nod in agreement. Why is everyone always trying to change me? Sure I've got some flaws but, who doesn't. Besides I managed to stay up with a broken maneuver gear, that's pretty impressive I guess. The mess was bustling with noise, people fighting for tables at the same time trying to save their lunches, the tables filled up quickly, each with a different group of friends

"Damn, where are we goi-" I got cut off

"Eren, Armin" said Mikasa, who had already scouted a table. Wow, talk about fast. I walked over with my tray, it had bread, and some boiled potatoes and something which the chef called "curry" although it looked like a mash up of old vegetables to me. Armin and I shared a look of disgust and agreement upon inspecting our tray. I looked over to Mikasa, looking to see her reaction, but was met with something else. She was sitting quietly, no tray in front of her.

"Hey, where's your tray Mikasa?" I asked, I felt kind of bad looking at her glum. It was my fault we were late in the first place.

"Someone must have taken it while I was getting a table" she said, I could sense a minor sadness in her tone. I swear I felt my heart break a little. I scanned the room quickly, looking for someone who had sniped two trays. It became obvious after a while that whoever did must have done it before or during class. I didn't bother to look around in class so I can't really tell who was missing, I had a feeling it was Sasha though.

"It's okay I wasn't hungry anyways" she said, putting up a brave face.

She's in the top leagues of the Corps; she trains harder than anyone here I know, she didn't even get any rations before. Like Hell she wasn't hungry. I grabbed my potato, the best one I could find, well at least in my opinion, and pushed it towards her.

"I'm not that hungry either" I said, smiling, hoping she'd accept. She's a modest girl but I honestly couldn't stand eating when I knew she hasn't.

She studied my face, perhaps searching for an intention? After a while she took the potato and I could have sworn that she smiled, maybe just a bit.

_**That was pretty sweet of Eren; it's not like him at all. Usually Mikasa is the one who takes care of him. And the one who takes care of me. I'd probably be dead by now if these two weren't with me.**_

"Eren, can I have your bread?" I asked, hoping he was in a giving mood. I was hungry, especially after class I was feeling a little extra greedy.

"You've already got one Armin, don't be greedy" He said, shoving the bread I wanted into his mouth.

Rats. Well, at least I have one. But then again two's better than one. Mikasa and Eren started conversing, leaving me out of it. How rude. I had nothing to do other than quietly finishing my meal and sit there, glancing around the room for something even vaguely interesting. My scan came to a stop when it landed on Annie, who had been sitting with Sasha and Connie. She seemed to be in the same situation as me. I smiled a bit, happy knowing the fact that I'm not the only one. She sat; quietly sipping what I presumed was tea, turned out to be milk. I could tell when a couple of streams dripped down her mouth. For a girl she was pretty messy, but I'm not going to be the one to tell her. Her sullen blue gaze fixated on the dirty tea cup, guess she wasn't interested in looking around much. I have to admit that she was quite a sight. Pretty, I thought. Without warning, perhaps in a fraction of a second she looked up at me, and our eyes met. I chocked on my spit, and immediately looked away. She just sat there, probably looking at what a fool I had made of myself. She caught me staring; I hope she doesn't think I like her or anything, because I don't. I was too afraid to look back at her. What if she was still staring? What if she was expecting me to look back? Not going to take that chance. I heard my name, and that was the moment I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

"ARMIN" said a voice, angrily and impatiently

"Wha what what, what's wrong" I spluttered

"You spaced out, c'mon we have combat training" Eren said, grabbing my sleeve as if to drag me along with him

"Alright, alright I'm coming" I said, tugging my shirt back

The crowd slowly thinned, I waited for everyone to leave. I didn't want anyone to see me blushing. This cursed complexion really does amplify the redness in my cheeks. Wait, why am I blushing, I just took a peek at her, it's not like I like her anyways, I've said that twice now which definitely means I don't. After I was sure everyone left I got up releasing a loud sigh. Close one I thought. Well time to get going, I walked towards the exit feeling like I had just dodged a bullet. But somehow, I felt that I wasn't alone. I took a glance around the room, nothing but some creaking kitchen doors, the cafeteria worker scrubbing the metal trays making an eerie grinding sound, and the dripping of spilled milk from one of the tables. The wood floor had taken a beating from the repeated stomping of over excited cadets. Honestly why is everyone always in such a hurry.

"Guess it was nothing" I said out loud, feeling relieved, the last thing I want is for someone to see me blush.

"Sure about that" said a lowly, sort of alluring voice.

Immediately facing the source of sound, my face was met with a sight which made me jump at first, and then fall, only not on the floor.

".. Hu hey" I said, trying to find the words

She didn't say anything; she just looked, staring me down as if to show dominance. She succeeded, I lowered my gaze, I just couldn't stand those eyes, those grimly blue eyes. After a while of silence, I could still feel her stare, still feel my heart beating rapidly. The awkward silence finally broke after she said something which made my cheeks burn red, as if it wasn't bad enough.

"Find something you like, Armin?" she asked, almost seductively.

Hearing my name coming from her mouth made me shiver, sending goose bumps even though I didn't quite get what she was saying. I suddenly realized where I had directed my gaze.

"Wha what, no no no no no it's not what you think really, I I I was just um…" I said laughing nervously. Crap, she's going to kill me.

"We're going to be late, ya know." She said, as if nothing had happened, and walked away. I could have sworn I saw her look back, was she waiting? As if.

_**Did that just happen, am I dreaming? No, I'm not dreaming. That happened.**_

With the uncontrollable blush I was facing I thought of skipping training, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I thought of the consequences of skipping, and decided it would be better to go rather than playing hooky. I made my way into the training ground, again, like the mess hall, several groups banded together and separated from the mass of students into their own private "studying". I looked around for a familiar face, since I had no interest in fighting. Not because I don't want to but the blush is embarrassing enough, I didn't want to get my ass kicked to.

"Oy Armin, get over here" said a heavy voice, coming from the far end of the ground. I could see a large figure standing, I could tell it was Reiner, damn. What does Reiner want; I hope he isn't planning to use me as his punching bag. I walked over to him; he gave me a sadistic smile, and then stepped aside, revealing the much shorter girl behind him.

"Annie's been skipping on training, don't you think 'WE' should teach her a lesson?" he said chuckling a bit.

"Um.. I- I mean you want.. Me?" I said hesitantly

"Sure, you can take her, right?" he said smiling, pushing me closer to her, a little to close for comfort.

She didn't even flinch. He pushed me close enough to get an eyeful of the girl. I hope she couldn't see me blushing

Annie looked me in the eyes again, this time I sensed a different feeling. I feeling that can be best described as an "**I'm going to get my ass kicked**" feeling. She raised her fists, preparing to fight. Taking a defensive stance I prepared myself for the harsh blows she was going to deliver. We stood for a while, both standing our ground. The more I looked at her, the more fear I felt.

_**Is she expecting me to make the first move? This girl doesn't know me at all**_

After waiting for seemed to be a lifetime, she shifted her foot, pulling it back and delivered a kick aiming for my face. Luckily keeping my hands up like an idiot had its perks, I managed to block the heavy boot. I felt good, knowing I successfully blocked a dangerous blow, but victory lasted around two seconds, because the next thing I tasted dirt was mixed with blood. It happened so fast, I never saw her other leg lift of the ground. After that somehow I landed on my stomach. Groaning, I finally felt the pain come, like a train, it delivered jolts of pain all over.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Arlert, I expected better" said Reiner

Pfft, if he could defeat her he wouldn't have to call me over, was he purposely trying to embarrass me, or maybe he actually thought I could beat her. Well I guess it's time to get up of my belly, I won't be getting anywhere laying in the floor now would I? I tried lifting myself but couldn't, I felt weight on my back. I turned my head to see what or who was on top of me. It was Annie, she sat, looking at me quietly, studying me. I'm pretty sure it was obvious who had won, what kind of victory dance was this.

"You need to train, Armin" she said strictly. The way she would say my name was definitely weird, or maybe it was just me.

"Ya think" I said sarcastically, I recalled her saying it to me before, so I tried to crack a joke. I immediately regretted saying that after feeling the weight on my back increase. She seemed to have lifted her feet up as well, sitting in a criss-cross manner, getting more comfortable. I'm surprised no one saw us. I didn't want to get fresh with her, after all, she did kick my ass once, who says she won't do it again. Preparing myself for another boot I closed my eyes, but instead of a sharp pain in my side, I heard something which left me speechless, a giggle. I had never heard a more sweet sound. For the first time, I heard a giggle from the queen of "Kick everyone's ass". I looked up at her, not only did she giggle. She blushed, smiled, her eyes clenched, her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes for the first time were filled with happiness. Her sullen, almost sick looking blue eyes looked happy. What in the world. She even kicked me, albeit playfully this time, well maybe she thought she was playing. It actually hurt a bit.

"Um could you, maybe get of off me" I asked, submissively, how long was she planning on sitting, I thought.

She nodded slightly and got off, and then I saw something which shouldn't have, but hurt me anyways. Her face had gone back to its original state; her smile seemed to have been taken of, as if she had been wearing a mask for just a little while

"Thanks, maybe you could teach me that sometime" I asked, not really expecting a positive answer.

"Maybe" she said, and left without another word.

And at that moment the only word that roamed my mind was "Fuck"

I was in love with her.

_**YOU COULD ATLEAST GIVE ME A CHANCE**_

I was getting pissed of even more, not being able to land one blow on Mikasa

"You have to move faster" Mikasa said, swiftly dodging each punch I threw, mocking me

"I *huff* am *hua* trying!" I tried saying, in between punches

I guess she finally grew tired of sparring with me, I could tell because she delivered a blow to my stomach. I felt my diaphragm deflate, as I fell to the ground.

"Get up, Eren" she said, does she know that her fists hurt

All I could do was groan and accept defeat.

"Maybe, tom *cough* tomorrow Mikasa" I said, looking up at her. I had a pathetic look on my face, but she didn't seem to notice.

I managed. She helped me up and put my arm around her neck walking me to the next class. Each class was a blur; they all seemed the same, some about history, others about maneuver gear repair and a health class. I'm no good in concentrating, more of a practical guy. Each class I sat, staring at the clock, watching the hours go by, and occasionally at my comrades. Sometimes I'd take a glance at Mikasa. Her being so close to me gave me a feeling of comfort. It's not that I needed protection, but having her around made me feel somewhat more confident. Maybe it wasn't just that, I thought. I was starting to notice more of her. She sure was pretty. Even though she kept herself hidden most of the times, I could always notice some of her traits, no matter how subtle. She did take my advice of cutting her hair short. Honestly I never thought she would look cute. Her pretty little eyes concentrating on every word the teacher spoke, her little upper lip visible through the scarf. Occasionally she would brush a bang or two of her face. Sometimes when she sat further away from Armin I would get a whiff of her scent. I guess saying she smelled nice would be an understatement, because her scent was literally alluring, making me want to get closer, closer to her. I wanted to get closer to Mikasa. The girl I had never thought of.

Class didn't last very long; I seemed to have been lost in my own thoughts, thoughts of her. I wonder what she thought of me, a baby brother, a savoir, family. I honestly hope not. Could it be that all this time, I've been falling for her. For someone who was like family. Sure, she would tick me of sometimes with constant advice. Plus, I may be a bit jealous. She's way stronger than she looks, and way stronger than me too. She had always been closer to me than anyone around, including my family and Armin. Our relationship had always been a confusing one. We could never be siblings, but neither could we be, well… Perhaps.

"Eren?" Mikasa said

"What's wrong" I responded, looking at her hopeful expression

"Thank you" she said, looking me right in the eyes

At this point I was confused, for what? Did she read my mind or something?

"For this morning, the cafeteria" she said, looking rather pissed that I forgot so quickly

"Oh yeah. Oh don't mention it." I said, giving her a smile

We looked at each other for a while, I stood there confused, she seemed to know what she was doing, or what she was looking for

"Well… its late, I'm gonna go to bed, you should to" I said, breaking the awkwardness

"Good night, Eren" she said, and leaned in close to give me a small kiss on the cheek

What. Did she just… Fuck

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you's think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

… _**But it felt so right…**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I could still feel it, her lips, even though it happened hours ago. I couldn't stop my hand from caressing my cheek. It just felt so good, just so… right**_

"Hey, Armin, you up?" I whispered, trying not to wake the others.

No response

"Armiiiin" I said, my voice grew hoarse from whispering

I heard shuffling of sheets, and then saw a dark figure pop up.

"Eren, do you know what time it is?" he asked in annoyance.

"I can't sleep, wanna walk around for a bit" I asked, hoping for a positive response.

"… Goodnight Eren" He scoffed, then turned his back towards me

Damn. Well, lying in bed isn't doing me any good, might as well go out alone. Carefully, I managed to sneak out even though the doors were sounded like they hadn't been oiled since this place had been made. Someone immediately started snoring after I left, which made me feel glad that I did. Taking a deep breathe, I exhaled and marveled at the beauty of the night. No busy cadets running around, no angry teacher yelling at them either. Just the peaceful night sky paired with tranquility.

"Boring" I said out loud.

I didn't know what I was expecting; after all it was pretty late, everyone had gone to sleep. I began wandering around, looking for someone, anyone I could talk to. The mess hall looked pretty scary at night, so I didn't bother checking. The dorms all had their lights out. I was bored walking about on the hard wood floor, only the occasional cricket chirp kept me company otherwise, I was alone. I thought I might as well give up my late night spelunking, and head on back. I don't want to be late for class again. Just as I started towards my dorm, I took a gander outside once more; perhaps this view would help put my mind at ease and help me get some shut eye. After getting an eyeful of the scenery I began walking back, this certainly was a mundane stroll. I guess someone must have read my thoughts, and aimed to change that, well not just someone.

"What are you doing up so late" said a sullen voice

That's a pretty lame question I thought, but I was happy someone had finally showed up. I couldn't recognize the voice, but I was sure it was a girl.

"I could ask you the same thing" I responded

Silence, that's odd I thought, given that she was the one who started the conversation in the first place. Speaking of that, who was "she" anyways.

"You've got a point" said the voice, drawing closer to me. A dark figure started to emerge, and took shape of a relatively smaller girl.

"Hello, Eren" said the voice.

I recognized it. No doubt about it. There was only one girl who could sound that… eerie.

"What do you want Annie" I responded, trying to figure out what she was up to.

"You think you're the only allowed to roam around at night?" she replied.

"I guess not, don't take it personally. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be up at this hour" I said quickly. I didn't want to offend her after all. The situation became tense.

"Don't worry." she replied in a calmer demeanor

I sighed, feeling more comfortable now. She could have kicked my ass without anyone knowing right now. I looked back at the sky. The moon was at its highest now, must be way past midnight. The sky seemed clear, aside from the occasional cloud passing by. Even in such a world where humanity is at the brink of extinction, we are given some moments to truly feel the beauty of this world. My train of thought broke when I felt a snag on my sleeve

"Where's your head at, I've been calling your name for a while now" Annie said, seeming a little pissed

"So- Sorry." I apologized. Honestly I didn't hear her saying my name.

"Anyways, Eren I've been meaning to talk to you about something" she said, in a lower voice

That's new; she was never much of a talker. Maybe she felt more confident alone? Well this certainly should be interesting.

"What's this about Annie" I responded, keeping the same tone as hers.

"It's about…" she stopped in between

I looked at her, waiting for her to complete her sentence.

"About…?" I asked, becoming more curious by the second

No response. She wasn't making eye contact, rather looking at the ground. I could tell something was troubling her. Risking an injury I put my hand on her shoulder

"It's okay Annie." I said, in a softer tone. She wasn't much of a venter, so I had to make sure I took this rare opportunity to help her out. After all, she did teach me her techniques. She looked up at me and smiled. The next word that left her mouth left me stunned

"Armin" she said, sheepishly

I was at a loss of words. Armin? Of all the things my mind had assumed, it never could have thought of this.

"I think I'm beginning to, maybe." She said shyly. I could barely hear her now.

Annie Leonhard, one of the strongest cadets here in the Corps, literally no man in this unit stands a chance against her in combat. The one girl who finds comfort, no, **home**, in loneliness had a thing for Armin?

"Armi- Armin?" I stuttered

She grew quite, damn. I didn't want to blow this. This is the first time she had opened up, and shared something which was obviously pretty embarrassing, for her at least. Collecting my thoughts, I managed to speak in a more stable way

"Are you starting to um… like him?" I asked

Big mistake, she looked me right in the eyes and what I saw left me awestruck. A burning red blush sprawled across her face, along with her eyes wide open. I guess the word "like" triggered that sensation. She suddenly grabbed my collar, and brought me down to her level. I was staring right into that blue abyss when I heard

"If you ever tell anyone about this conversation, I guarantee you will die a virgin" she said, in an enraged, adamant voice.

"Su- sure. A-a-a-annie" I spluttered

After staring at me for a solid minute she let go, and stomped back to her room

"Wha- what the hell was that?" were the only words I could mutter

_**ARMIN POV**_

"Eren, wake up" I said, rocking his arm.

He was in deep sleep, drool dripping on his pillow. Yuck

"Eren, where going to be late" I said, more sternly now

"Armin, you go on ahead, ill wake him up" said a voice from behind me

I looked back to see Mikasa, lowering her eyes. Her scarf seemed to be higher than usual. What was she hiding? But anyways, I let her take over and started towards the door.

"Good luck Mikasa" I said waving as I exited

Pfft, if I couldn't wake him up what chance did she have. But then again, Eren and Mikasa share a much closer relationship than they do with me. In fact, they've been through more trouble than I can imagine. I never actually had realized that they may be more than must friends, or "siblings" as Eren likes to think. It's pretty obvious they're more than that. They share a very unique bond thanks to all the hardships they went through. It makes me feel… lonely, to know that I don't have anyone like that. Sure they always had protected me from bullies, and the reason I joined the Corps was because of them. We're a team no doubt, but those two are closer. It's hard being the third wheel.

First class was History. Honestly how is learning about the three walls going to help us in the field? But then again, complaining wasn't an option. I sat alone on the three benches, waiting for my friends to arrive. They're never late, well, at least Mikasa isn't. How long does it take to wake that guy up? I answered my own question by recalling how many times he's been late. I looked around the class room, different groups all talking about their own stuff. Berolt and Reiner both discussing something at the far end of the room, they were to far away so I couldn't hear them. Ymir, obviously, sitting next to Christa, with a lecherous smile across her face, Christa on the other hand seemed to be innocently talking about her home town. To my left sat Connie and Sasha, talking about severely idiotic stuff, food, skipping class, and so on. Honestly did they have no interest in becoming Titan Slayers? I groaned, becoming more bored by the minute. The teacher sure was taking his sweet time, and so were my friends

I sat my head down on the table, and started to hum slowly, waiting, waiting, for something, anything to happen. A sudden thought emerged. Where's Annie? She's never late. I didn't see her walk in. Is she still asleep? Not likely. I suddenly became more vigilant. Should I go wake her up? No way! I'm not going in the girl's dorm. But then again, Mikasa never had any problem waltzing into ours. Wait, why would I go wake her up? I talked to her like twice. The teacher still wasn't here. Neither were Mikasa or Eren. Maybe I could slip out without anyone noticing. Besides, all the girls except Annie were already in class. No worry of getting caught either.

Everyone seemed indulged in their own conversation to notice me, so I managed to casually walk out. The hall was clear, no teacher in sight. My heart began to race. This is the first time I've done something like this. I slowly made my way over to the girl's dorm. Dare I open the door? No. I couldn't. But then again… there was no one to stop me.

Slowly, I turned the wooden knob. Wait a minute. What the hell am I doing? This isn't just HER room. It's everyone's. Holy crap. What if I see something I'm not supposed to? But then again maybe I want to. I slapped myself on the cheek

"Dammit, concentrate man" I said to myself out loud

"Oy, Armin" I heard from behind

I froze. I was in a position where getting caught by anyone would be bad for me. I turned my head to look back, and took a small breathe of relief

"Oh, Hey Jean, why aren't you in class" I asked, I turned my back towards the door, hoping he couldn't see my hand which had apparently been stuck to the knob.

"The sensei isn't here. What are you doing anyways?" he asked suspiciously

It obviously wasn't a good sight, me standing in front of the handle.

"Um.. I was gonna go check up on Mikasa and Eren" I said quickly. I hope he would fall for it

"You do know that's the girls dorm right?" He said, moving in on me

"Yeah, well I thought I'd get Mikasa first, she's the only one who can get Eren up" I lied, that was pretty clever on short notice

He frowned a bit and came up to my face

"Is Mikasa um… you know" He asked, looking a bit glum

After a bit of silence I replied

"Um, I- I don't really know what you're talking about Jean" I replied

"Nevermind, catch you later Arlert" he said, walking away hanging his head lowly

What was that about, did Jean like her? I put the thought on hold and got back to the reason I had come here. I peeked through the door to see if she was there. The interior was, in simple terms, neat. Literally everything was put away neatly. The beds (Even though everyone had just woken up) were set up tidily. No odd smells either. I couldn't really tell whose bed was whose. Except maybe Sasha's, who had what I assume was a potato on her night stand. I looked around to see if anyone was still asleep. All the beds seemed vacant, except one.

In the far end of the room, the blanket seemed to be bulging upwards. No doubt about it. Everyone was in class. It HAD to be her. I sneaked my way over to the bed, not wanting to wake her to go wake her up. I know contradictory right? The bulge seemed to be stationary. Maybe she wasn't a heavy breather. I walked up and pushed it a bit. My hand had felt something soft. This was the first time I've done something unbelievably stupid; I say that knowing I'm going out there to fight Titans. I moved my hand in further, she didn't seem to budge.

"Annie" I whispered

"Wake up, you're going to be late" I said softly

"I'm already up Armin" replied a voice, but not from the bed. It came from right behind me

_**EREN'S POV**_

"Alright, alright, I'm up already." I hissed

"You're late" Said Mikasa. She had the same blank expression as always.

"You think I don't know that already" I snapped. I'm not much of a morning person

She grew silent, great. She's hurt. It's not my fault; I barely got any sleep last night

"I'll be waiting for you at the door then" she said softly, I could sense I may have shot her down. Maybe she was expecting me to be nicer, well MORE nice. I knew I had to do the right thing, even though it sucked. Before she walked of I grabbed her hand. It felt cold, but much softer and smaller than my own

"Hey, I'm um. I'm er.." I stuttered. I was trying to word the apology since a simple "I'm sorry" probably wasn't going to cut it

She turned around to face me with expecting eyes

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. I shouldn't have acted so, um, childish?" I said, hoping she'd forgive me. After all, the last thing I want for her is to grow distant from me

"That's okay Eren, but you really do need to get up" she restated.

Wow, that worked. I told her okay and that I'd meet her at the class. After she left I let out a "Phew" sound. This girl just doesn't get it. Looking at the light outside my window, I assumed I might have missed around half of the class. Was it really necessary going now? But I can't leave her alone. Then again Armin's there. Armin. I almost forgot! I had to tell Armin about what had happened last nig-

Wait. I can't do that. I made a promise, or more like she threatened me. All these thoughts started to make me hungry. Alas, a reason to get out of bed. Stumbling on my blanket, I fell on my chin trying to get out of bed

"Perfect!" I yelled. What a glorious way to start the day

"Eren, what happened? Are you okay" said a voice from the door

What? What's she still doing here? Damn. How could I forget, she said she'd wait for me. That's kind of cute. Wait, what? I'm lying on the floor in my underwear, this is not the time to think about this.

"What, um no yeah, I'm fine" I said, hoping she wouldn't come in

"You need some help?" she said, sounding a little worried

"NO NO um no I'm fine. Just ju go go on without me I'll catch up" I stuttered trying to get up, my leg seemed to be stuck somewhere

"You sure?" she asked once again, sounding a little closer now

I was resting on my hands and one of my knees. My leg was stuck somewhere, but being in this position I couldn't turn around to see.

"Um… maybe you could give me a hand here" I said, accepting defeat, outdone by a bed. How am I going to last out there.

"Alright, I'm coming in" she said, turning the door knob

She walked in and looked around for me

"Down here" I said, waving my hand

I must have been looking pretty pathetic, seeing as she moved her scarf up to her face. Obviously, she found this funny, even though my leg had gone numb

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, You gonna help me or not?" I said, feeling a little angry.

She walked up to me and analyzed the situation. I started blushing, it was weird having her gawk at me like that. With one swift movement of her arm she freed my foot. The rush of blood to my leg stung in many places.

"Um, thanks" I said, looking away

"Eren, your foot…" she said, pointing

It had gotten cut, a skin wound at the most.

"Where was it stuck?" I asked worriedly.

"The space between the head of your mattress and the bed." She replied calmly

"Damn, but what cut me?" I asked confused

"I'm not so sure about that" she said, looking away.

Did she do this? She had no reason to. Well, thankfully it wasn't that bad. I got up, putting my weight on the good foot, and started to stagger to the bathroom.

"Eren, you need medical treatment" Mikasa said

"It's not that bad, really" I said, I didn't want her to feel bad for me

"Let me take a look" she said, turning me around

"It's okay, Mikasa, I'll be fine" I said, feeling a little annoyed with her persistence.

She didn't listen; instead she grabbed me by my shoulders and sat me down on the edge of the bed.

"Mikasa, for the last time. I'm fine" I said, looking her right in the eyes

She looked back at me for a while, but continued onto what she was doing. She grabbed my foot and put it up into her lap examining the wound

"It doesn't look that bad, it'll be fine if you treat it correctly" she said

Wow. What do you think I've been going on about for the past few minutes?

"Jeez, that's what I've been saying Mikasa. I'll take care of it myself. I'm not your baby brother alright!" I yelled, at this point she was getting a bit too worried.

She looked up at me, and nodded slightly. Realizing what I had just done my eyes stopped bulging from the anger. She let go of my foot and got up, starting towards the door.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that…" I said, feeling rather embarrassed

She mustn't have heard me, because she continued walking away. Way to go Eren, you blew it again. Well, it wasn't entirely my fault now was it? She was to clingy. But I guess raising my voice at her wasn't the plausible solution. My stomach twisted, maybe from the hunger? Even though I knew the answer I chose to ignore it for now. I entered the bathroom and looked behind the mirror for a first aid kit. The cut wasn't so deep, so I wouldn't need stitches. I applied the anti-bacterial and dabbed it with some disinfectant. The burning sensation made me hiss in pain. After dabbing it with the cotton ball for some time I removed it to see what it looked like. The bleeding had stopped, and I hoped a scab would start to appear. Wrapping it up with a bandage tightly I exited the bathroom and put on my uniform. Getting the shoe on was hard, but I managed.

Class had been long over, everyone was in the mess hall. I walked in to see Mikasa sitting alone. Where's Armin? I haven't seen him since yesterday. Anyways, I felt a bit guilty now and couldn't decide if I should go sit with her or not. The alternative was Reiner and Berolt, but those guys bore me. Sasha and Connie seemed to be too much into each other to let me join. I thought about sitting with Christa, but knowing how possessive Ymir was I forgot about it. I just realized I had been standing at the entrance like an idiot. Luckily no one had noticed, except Mikasa. Looking my way, she wore a confused expression. I guess she WAS expecting me to sit down. After getting my tray I walked over to her. She looked at me, expecting me to do something. I hovered over her for a while and decided I'd sit beside her instead of in front, besides Armin wasn't here anyway. Come to think of it neither was Annie. The thought brought an odd smile to my face which Mikasa quickly noticed

"What's so funny" she said, seeming a little sad

"Oh, um nothing." I said. I "promised" Annie I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry about before" I said hoping to change the topic

Silence, she looked away. I scratched the back of my head nervously. I'm no good when it comes to apologies or emotions or, well, basically GIRL'S. I crawled a little closer and said

"I didn't mean to snap like that, I'm really. Um… sorry" I said. Good enough, right?

"How's your wound" she said, looking still looking away

"I patched it up, it should be fine" I said reassuringly

She finally looked up at me, and I realized how close I had gotten. Her face was just inches away from mine. I blushed, and scooted further, laughing nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was that close" I said, apologizing once more.

"That's exactly what's wrong with you" she said, and then turned away to her meal

What? What did she mean by that? C'mon Mikasa, you know I'm no good with riddles. Sure, I was sitting a little to close but it's not like I was all over her. What's she so offended about. Meal time seemed a little more lonelier, sure the absence of Armin was felt too, but who was I supposed to talk to. I sudden realization hit me. Without her, who was I supposed to go to? She has always been the one who protected me, even when I was supposed to be the one to save her. What she felt for me was a hundred times greater than I could have ever imagined. No wonder she still keeps that scarf. I was blind, for so long, and now I've gone and blown it

I'm sorry, Mikasa

_**ARMINS POV**_

"Shit" I muttered. That was the only thing I could muster up. I had been caught, by the one person who I hadn't even imagined. Turning around to see her only made things worse. It hadn't even crossed my mind that maybe she was taking a damn shower.

"He-" I said, but was cut of between

"What are you doing here" she said, looking confused

Huh, she really didn't know. If I had around a hundred problems right now that solved one of them. Now I had to decide whether to lie or tell the truth. If I told her the truth, she definitely will take it the wrong way, but if I lie she'll find out sooner or later. Fuck.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize who was standing right in front of me. She was wearing a towel. I gulped hard at the sight, and looked away. I could feel a nosebleed coming. What she did next guaranteed a nose bleed. Slowly, she placed two of her fingers on my cheek. The wet shriveled skin made me shiver. She started to turn my face towards hers. I looked away for as long as I could but eye contact at that point was inevitable. Again, being faced with those blue eyes left me utterly speechless. She seemed to enjoy the fact that I'd been rendered dazed. I could tell by the mischievous smile which had appeared on her lips. Her lips seemed patched; they had a slight orange glint in the sunlight, but looked lively. She moved in closer. My heart was bound to beat right out of my chest at this point, but I tried to remain calm. Her pupils dilated, they stopped looking at me, rather INSIDE me now. What was she trying to achieve. To instill fear, well mission accomplished. But at the same time, being this close to her made me feel… happy.

"Armin, you still haven't answered my question" she said slowly, biting the edge of her lower lip. She was definitely enjoying this.

Guess I was the only one who felt embarrassed, her being in the towel and all. Ironic, isn't it. I just stared at her, my mind desperately searching for the words to say.

"Were you checking up on me?" she asked

"Um, no I was-" I got cut off again

"That's sweet of you" she said, in a lighter tune

What? She wasn't mad, or at least embarrassed. Her face was still a little too close to mine, although at this point I stopped caring. I realized I had tensed up so badly all my senses seemed to have failed me. Slowly regaining them, I was met with a burst of feelings. I could feel her warm breathe on my face, I could hear the small huffs of air she being released through her nose. The hand she had had on my cheek started to feel warmer now. It was more elegant than anything I could ever have imagined. For a girl who can break bone with her hands, she sure is soft. The last sense which awoke was triggered by her scent. My nostrils filled up with her aroma. It was overwhelming; I felt that I could have fainted if she hadn't been so close to me. She smelled absolutely amazing.

"Armin… wake up" she said

"Hmm" I said, accidently taking a swig of her tangy, flowery scent

After an awkward silence, she removed her hand from my face

"We have combat training. I was hoping to try out a new technique on you today" she said, with an evil sneer.

"Um, sure, okay" I said, I wasn't really agreeing to that, I just wanted to get out now

"So I'll meet you there?" I asked

"Well, unless you want to see me change" she said, with dirty smile

Crap. How could forget she was still in a towel

"NO, no I mean… I-I- I'll see you there" I said, controlling my volume.

She finally stepped aside, giving me way to walk. I could feel her hand fall off of my cheek as I walked of. That was certainly interesting. I wasn't completely out of trouble yet. The girls where probably coming back to change so I had to get out quick. I started walking towards the door, but took a peek back at her. She wasn't looking my way, but instead started to sort her clothes. Wow, is she that confident around everyone, or was a special. I couldn't help myself from looking at her. Other than facial beauty, she was a bloody goddess! The towel was still wet even though it seemed we had our eyes locked for a good while now. The slightly soaked towel outlined her impeccable figure, even though I only got a glimpse of it. All that training sure does pay off. She wore the towel a little higher than normal; I got a great view of her stunning legs, leading all the way up to her hips. For such a tough girl she had a pretty cute butt. Damn, I started to get a nosebleed, so I thought it'd be best if I left. I practically ran out the front door, hoping no one would see me. I missed breakfast, so I'll have to suffice with just lunch and dinner, that is, after combat training and a row of classes. Damn, but it was so worth it.

The ground was, as always, filled with students. I'm surprised no one noticed I had slipped out. I saw Eren and Mikasa over at the corner, Eren obviously getting his ass kicked, but who am I talked? I started walking towards them but felt a heavy hand on my shoulder

"Oy, Arlert, c'mon your sparing with me today" said the voice

I turned around to see who it was, great

"No thanks Jean, I'm good." I respectfully declined

"Hey c'mon, I gotta talk about some stuff to" he said, tightening his grip

What was this about? Curiosity got the best of me and I agreed. We walked over to a quite corner and began "sparring". What we were really doing was throwing punches at each other like idiots.

"What's up jean" I asked inquisitively

"How long have you know Eren?" he asked, looking a little concerned

Eren? What does he want with him?

"I've known him since I was a kid, so yeah we're pretty good friends. Why?" I asked, cautiously

"Oh… Um, do you think he and Mikasa are… ya' know… together, perhaps?"

That question left me shocked. Why should he care, and why would he expect me to know, and even if I did it was none of his business.

"Um, not to my knowledge" I said. I was going to play with him for a while to figure out what he wanted

We kept on sparring for a while, then stopped to take a "much deserved break"

"Well, um do you think you can find out for me?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Come to think of it, even I didn't know what was going on between those two. I assumed they had an awkward relationship, which is expected from them. Did Eren really think Mikasa was his sister? I doubt Mikasa saw him as a brother, a baby brother perhaps. I had completely forgotten that I was asked a question

"Sure, I'll try" I said, reassuringly.

He gave me a relieved smile and thanked me for training. After that he left me alone to go on about my business. I thought I'd go pay my friends a visit. I started walking towards them but tripped hard and fell on the floor. What the hell? They're no rocks or sticks in this ground. I looked up to see a figure hovering over me.

"You're clumsy" said the voice from above

"You tripped me" I replied, attempting to get back up

Dusting myself of, I took a glance at whoever thought it was funny to trip me. And, it was no other than her. Annie

"I hope Jean didn't steal you while I was gone" she said, lending me a hand to get up

Steal me? No offence, but I'm not yours to begin with. I belong to no one

"Don't worry, I'm all yours" I said sarcastically

She giggled again, that same sweet melodic voice.

"Good, I hope I didn't keep you waiting" she said, again closing in on me

"What makes you think I was waiting" I said

Ouch. I fell hard to the ground, after she applied her infamous foot work on me. Really? THAT'S what offends here. Not the fact that I snuck into her room and got an eyeful of her wearing her towel. Weird didn't even begin to describe it. But, it was a good type of weird. Is that even a thing?

"I told you, you need to train" she said, unaware of what she just did

"Why'd you trip me?!" I growled, rubbing my head.

"Don't talk to me like that, Armin" she said. Her "playful" demeanor was replaced with seriousness. I didn't want to take the risk, so I quickly apologized.

"…Jeez, get some balls" she scoffed

I looked at her, trying to figure out why she kept weaving in and out of moods. I couldn't word my response so I just groaned

"So, you want me to teach you?" she said, this time more strictly.

"Um, if you want" I said sheepishly. I was done playing with her.

"Tell me what YOU want Armin" she said, lowering herself to me, I still hadn't gotten up

That last sentence left me a little confused. Jeez. Talking to this girl was hard. One wrong move and I'm screwed. I obviously wasn't going to tell her what I wanted. But I had to say something

"… I want you to teach me?" I said, hoping I was right

"Good." She said, picking me up. Wow, talk about strong

"I'll gladly teach you. But, what will you give me?" she said, locking her gaze into mine.

"Gi- Give you?" I said, pretending I didn't know what she meant

"You can't expect me to teach you for free, right?" she said, grabbing onto my collar

"Um.. I don't really know what you want." I said, hoping she'd drop it

"Hmm, how about this. I'll teach you a couple of things. In return, how about…" she stopped

Heart racing. What did she want? Damn it, don't just do that, finish your sentence!

"…Your virginity"

_**EREN'S POV**_

Mikasa seemed to be taking a little rougher on me today. Usually I could land at least one punch out of a hundred, but today she seemed to moving too fast. Or was it just me? I haven't been able to concentrate much after that incident. My thoughts dispersed as I felt a sharp pain in my kidney. I fell on the floor, wheezing. I gasped hard for air, I felt tears stream down my burning eyes. I looked up at here with confusion and anger. I was not expecting that. After realizing what she had done, she crouched and came up close to my face.

"Mikasa, you could at least warn me" I said, still gasping for air

"I'm sorry." She said, not really meaning it

Wow, it's pretty rare for her to be mad, especially at me. I couldn't fight after that so I went and sat in a corner for a while. The pain subsided, and I regained my vision, it had gone blurry thanks to the tears. I hope no one thought I was crying. Mikasa came and sat beside me. We shared a moment of silence before she asked me how I was doing

"Fine" I muttered

"I'm sorry Eren, I shouldn't have lost control" she said, this time I could tell that she meant it

I thought about telling her that she should control herself more, but then I recalled before

"No. It was justified. I was being a jerk" I said

She looked at me with a shocked expression. Seriously? Is it that rare for me to apologize? I looked at her and smiled awkwardly, hoping she'd be fine now. I couldn't stand her being sad, more so because of me. The last thing I was expecting was a hug. She moves pretty fast, griping me tightly with. I didn't really get a chance to hug back, so I sat their awkwardly with my arms by my side while she gripped me firmly. My nose felt itchy, her hair has pretty silky so it became irritating. But, these type of moments are rare. I saw Connie and Sasha giggling at us, and felt kind of embarrassed. I shot them a "shut the hell up" look, and the turned around, still laughing. How long was she planning on holding me, class was about to be over

"What's going on here, Yaeger" said a rough, surprised voice

"Sensie!" I said affirmatively, my arms moved on instinct to salute him, but were still locked. It seemed Mikasa hadn't noticed.

"This isn't the time, nor the place" he said.

"Forgive me sir" I said, laughing sheepishly

He stared me down for a while, then walked of

"Cleaning Duty! For a week" he said while walking off, without turning his back

Mikasa finally let go, a little earlier would have been great, and looked at me guiltily. Huh, so she did know

"Great. Just super" I said, feeling a little low thinking about it. I hate cleaning the classes. Especially at night.

"Eren. I'll help, it's my fault you're in this. It's the least I can do" Mikasa offered

Yeah no kidding. I had to decline though.

"It's okay, at least you're not mad at me anymore. That's all I care about right now" I said looking away

I have no idea what I triggered, but for some reason our lips met.

I sat there, eyes wide open, thinking "what the hell!"

I heard a familiar voice from the far end of the ground again

"TWO WEEKS, YAEGER!"

Great.

_**Woooo, long chapter. Twice the last one. So tell me what you think, and I'll be writing another one soon**_

_**BYE :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Too bad**_

_It's funny isn't it. After the attack on Wall Maria, I was so sure that it's the end. How far were they planning to push mankind? Pain, Humility, Helplessness, these are the only things I feel no, my childhood, my future, my life… all gone. How hard are we supposed to train, how long can we keep fighting back. How long are we to stay mere livestock for those bastards? I look at my fellow comrades every day, training their ass of and for what? To be eaten just like everyone else? I guess I'm the only one bothered by the fact that humanities efforts are fruitless. Yet, I joined the ranks. Perhaps fear got the best of me. I didn't want to be left alone after all. I never expected to make more friends, I had those two. But, who would have known, that I would find someone who made me feel… full. It's funny, isn't it? Who would have guessed an Angel would descend to save me from this Hell._

"M.. My what?" I stammered. I heard her. I was just hoping my ears had deceived me

"Your virginity, Armin" she repeated, unmoved by the outrageousness of the request

"Um… I-i- I don't really, under- understand what… what you mean by that" I stuttered, I couldn't speak properly, which was expected.

"I'll make it simple for you then. I'll teach you my technique, in return, you have to meet me at the mess hall at night" she restated.

I studied her face. It seemed adamant. She said each word without the slightest of hesitation. Was she crazy?! No way was I going to let her do… well… THAT, to me! I barley know the girl! Her gaze was unmoved; she waited, waited for me to reply. I was at a loss of words. What should I say? I can't deny her, she'll kill me! But I can't accept either, I've gotten a taste of what she's like in these past two days, and I do NOT like it. Then again, somehow, I can't seem to avoid her. She's just so… yeah. Damn it, concentrate man. Alright, here goes.

"Um, I'm not so sure we should take things so quickly Annie" I said sheepishly, preparing myself for the blow she was going to deliver

But she didn't. Instead

"Things? What things, Armin?" she said innocently.

"The.. the things, between us?" I answered, a bit surprised.

"Armin. This is simply a deal. There are no _things _between us" she said calmly.

Oh.

_Eren's POV_

"M..Mik.. JEEZ LET GO ALREADY!" I yelped, it must have been a good two minutes.

I gasped hard for air; she probably thinks everyone has the same amount of stamina as her. But still, she tasted nice. What? I had just kissed a girl! , Or more like she kissed me, either way, that was a certainly a new experience. Her taste still lingered, I smacked my lips slightly before looking up to her. I was shocked that her expression remained unchanged

"Eren. I'm sorry. Because of me you got in trouble, but I'll help with the cleaning" she said guilt fully.

"Mikasa… What the hell was that!" I exclaimed.

She started blushing, hard. She moved her scarf upward to cover her face, and looked away

"I mean… Why did you do that all of a sudden" I said in an apologetic tone. I already blew it twice, I'm not going to hurt her again damn it.

"Eren. How long have we known each other?" She asked moving closer.

"Um… ever since that day I guess" I responded. What was this about?

"Exactly. Eren, when you… when your family took me in when I had nowhere else to go I… I grew close to them

I could sense the sadness in her tone. Why was she bringing this up, it's hard enough as it is.

"Your parents gave me a home, food to eat, and a bed to sleep on. But most of all they gave me…" she said, I couldn't quite hear that last part

"They gave me the opportunity to stay with you. With the person, who saved my life" she said, completing her sentence

I never knew she felt that way. It's not my fault really, who can tell what's going on in that mind of hers when she wears that blank expression all the time.

"And, growing up with you, I… I've grown closer to you. But it looks like you haven't realized that" she said, scooting closer.

"Eren. You go doing all these things, putting your life in danger, didn't you ever stop to think that maybe someone is worried about you" she said, taking my hand. I felt my heart beat increase

"I don't want to lose you Eren. Not now, not ever." She said, moving my hand up to her cheek.

"Just… don't go." She said

Mikasa. I'm sorry. I guess at this point apologizing was useless. I had been so blinded by rage, only wanting to avenge my mom. I never realized what I would do after. I was not ready to lose Mikasa. I realize now, all those times she tried making me aware of her feelings. I feel so stupid honestly, but now I know. I wasn't about ready to let her go. Ever

She had lowered her head onto my shoulder; I could feel her soft breathing. I felt her warmth, her hair, her very existence made me feel that much happier. I had to make things right, I wasn't going to let her emotions go to waste

"Why didn't you say so" I said, knocking her on the head

She rose up to look at me. Her onyx eyes looked confused and hopeful

"I'm kidding. Don't take it so seriously." I said, smiling

She gave me a long hard stare before finally saying

"We should get to class" she said, seemingly pleased with my reply.

We got up and started towards the exit. She tried squeezing her hand into mine, I just tightened my grip. I wasn't going to let anyone know. She shot me a look, but I just smiled and walked on ahead. Sure, it was cruel to play with her after all this time, but in reality I was too embarrassed to be doing all those girly things. I'd think she didn't want to either but then again, she is a girl. I scanned the ground for Armin, he was nowhere in sight. I saw Annie thought, walking alone towards the exit. I thought about saying "hi" but remembered Mikasa was right behind me. I liked Annie, I didn't want her dead. I slowed down a bit when we reached the halls, matching my speed with Mikasa's. She looked glad, I assume. Her face was unchanged, even after all that. We had almost reached the classroom when we stopped in our tracks. Jean had stepped in front of me. I looked up to his face, wondering what he is up to

"Oy, Eren, Did you skip training?" I asked, rather said. I didn't sense any emotion in his voice

"I was sparring with Mikasa, on the back side" I replied, becoming suspicious of his motive

He glanced at Mikasa, and then back at me

"You're going to be late, let's go" he said, slightly pushing me into the class

What was that about, well I'll have to put that thought on hold. It's time for another wondrous lesson in 3D maneuver gear.

Me and Mikasa sat in the front row, saving a space for Armin. Where was he? I saw him at the ground, but didn't see him leave. Did he talk to Annie? I hope not. That guy is unpredictable. My thought train broke as Jean came and sat beside Mikasa

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked politely

"That's Armin's spot" I replied, still unaware of what he was up to

"I don't see him around, do you?" he asked, he seemed to be mocking my intelligence.

"That's why Mikasa was saving it for him, right Mikasa?" I said, tugging at her shoulder

"Hm" she hummed in agreement

"Well, then I'll save it for him till he gets back" he said slyly.

Damn it. Was this guy looking for a pounding? I wouldn't be so mad normally, but he was sitting right beside her. What was this bastard up to? Mikasa and I shared a look of confusion, but turned our attention to the doorway. The sensei had just walked in. He walked slowly towards the bored, eying me angrily. All I could do was gulp hard and chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny, Yaeger?" He said sternly

"No- nothing sir. Apologies" I said frantically. I didn't want him to bring up the incident in the ground, we got lucky not getting seen by anyone. Well, other than Connie and Sasha I guess.

"Hmm" he huffed, and continued walking to the board.

I heard a chuckling sound from beside me. It was Jean

"What's so funny, huh" I whispered

"What's it to you?" her replied

"You lookin' to go?" I said, managing to keep my voice down

"You lookin' to go" he said, imitating me

I growled. I couldn't do anything in class. I felt helpless, which only added to my anger. I focused my attention to the bored, I had to calm down. Damn it Armin, now would be a good time for you to show up.

Armin…

I started to feel a little worried, we haven't talked in a while. I felt a soft nudge on my head. It was Mikasa, she had accidently banged her head into mine. I looked at her confused, it seems she had been attempting to scoot closer to me without attracting attention, but scooted a little too hard.

"You okay?" I asked

"Fine" she replied

Class was a bore, as always. I sat and waited for time to fly by. I was sitting pretty close to Mikasa, which made time go by quicker. Maybe I should do this more often. After the final class I got up and stretched my legs. My stomach groaned from the lack of food. I patted Mikasa on the head; she got up and followed me out the door. I looked back to see that Jean was walking behind us, albeit keeping his distance. He blended in with Sasha and Connie, but I could tell he was following us. Up ahead i saw a sight which brought grin to my face.

_Armin's POV_

"OY, ARMIN" I heard from the hall. It was Eren, and Mikasa walking towards me.

I didn't want to reply. I didn't feel like talking to them, to anyone. I simply walked past them, aiming to go to my room. I didn't care that I wasn't polite. I didn't care anymore. As I walked past Eren I felt a snag on my shirt

"Armin, where are you going, it's lunch time" he said, seemingly eager

I didn't reply. I just snagged my shirt back, and kept on walking. Sorry Eren, but this is something I can't share with you, or anyone. He gave me a confused look and opened his mouth to talk. I walked away before he got the chance to. This was going to be a lonely walk. I saw a lot of students walking past me, leaving me unnoticed. Good, I didn't care anyways. Finally, the boy's dorm. Slowly, I opened the door and locked my eyes on my bed. There was no one here, which was good. I didn't want anyone to see me. Dinner lasts around half an hour or so, which gives me just enough time to fall asleep. I made my way to my bed, and caressed the mattress. It felt cold; I hadn't slept in it for a while. I traced my fingers on the surface, looking for my pillow. It was dark, but that didn't matter. Finding it, I threw it at the head of my bed and fell on my back. Taking a deep sigh, I let the heartache settle in.

Why. That was the only word which roamed my mind. I had no one to blame but myself. I took a stroll down the memoires of the past couple of days, trying to figure out at which exact point I made the worst mistake of my life. Goddamn it. I knew from day one she was a psycho, but still I ventured further. I was an idiot to think she actually liked me. No. That was never the case. She didn't like me, she OWNED me. It makes sense, the way she would order me around. Punish me when I didn't listen. She played me, for what seems like forever. And I let her. I was so blind, enjoying being used. I was stupid. It was a bloody mistake. Why'd you do it Annie? Couldn't you have let me live that lie. It was enough. Knowing that there may be a slight chance that you felt one tenth of what I felt for you, it was enough. You couldn't even give me that. I had to stop it, before it got taken too far. I embarrassed her, stomping of like that. People stared. I didn't care. That's payback.

She hurt me, without even realizing it. That's the sad part. I have to show up every day, as if everything was fine. It'll never be fine. No one will know either, except me. I felt so helpless. I shuffled around in my bed, it was getting hot. I didn't bother to take my shoes of, the sweaty socks became irritating. My shirt was itching. This was really ticking me of. I got up of off the bed and burst through the door. I needed to go somewhere alone, somewhere where no one could see me. I paced through the hallways, nervously looking around for the exit. I heard voices up ahead, dinner time must have been over. I dodged the crowd of people, turning left somewhere. After I was sure the coast was clear, I looked to where I had stumbled upon. It was a dark corridor, an unused wing maybe? I didn't bother checking. Until I heard something

"Armin" said a voice, coming from deep within the shadows

I froze. What the hell. That didn't sound like Annie. Why Annie would be calling me. I squinted, trying to figure out who was calling me. I forgot about my troubles for now, and focused on the wing. I could barely make out a figure, it stood still though. What the hell?

"Armiin, come here" said the voice again, my guess was it was a boy

"Who's there" I replied with caution

"It's me, Jean" he replied

Jeez, seriously. I was getting scared for nothing. I let down my guard, feeling a bit better. This wing was definitely unused; I could feel a cool breeze go up my sleeves. Was it open from the other side?

"Jean, what are you doing in there?" I asked, what was he up to

No response.

"Jean, come out already" I said, feeling a little anxious now. In all honesty it didn't really sound like him.

Silence.

I started backing of a bit, the figure, motionless still.

"Jean, your creeping me out" I said, almost exiting the wing.

"Come here, Armin" said the voice, finally.

No. It can't be. I'm imaging things. The figure finally stepped out of the darkness, revealing the main source of my pain

"You ruined it" she said, looking upset

I stood there, dumbfounded. Is she serious? I stared hard at her. She seemed unmoved

"Well, are you just gonna stand there?" she asked, walking towards me

This bitch, I stood there, with my mouth open, unable to wrap my mind around what the hell she was doing. Does she feel? Anything? Doesn't she remember what she had said just a couple of hours ago? Oh, of course not. I'm the only one who feels, she's just a psycho and it looked like she wasn't done playing.

"Armin, c'mon already" she said, grabbing my arm. I must have been so dazed I didn't notice her come so close.

I stood there; I didn't feel her this time. Most times I would have been ecstatic, having her come this close, not this time though. She managed to pull me a bit but stopped after realizing I wasn't going to move

"You want me to carry you?" she said sarcastically

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move either. Even though she was there, I felt alone. Why should I pay even one second of attention to her.

"Armin!" she exclaimed.

I snapped out of my daze. The surroundings looked so different. Everything had gone dark, save for the moonlight peeking through the overhead window. But up ahead, the wing was pitch black. I looked down; the only thing I could see was her face, and her eyes. Her blue, sullen eyes

"Annie…" I said, I couldn't complete my sentence, my voice started to crack.

"Armin, what's wrong?" she asked clueless.

Wow. Would it be so bad if I had slapped her right now? I feared the consequences, but I needed to quench my thirst. I lifted my arm, but thought it would have been better if I dealt with this less violently.

"What do you want" I said indifferently. I tried controlling my voice, focusing my mind on something else. That way I could talk

"Hey c'mon, I'm no stranger." She said, smirking

"I said what you want" I repeated. I wasn't planning on falling prey to her damn tricks again.

"Don't be like that, c'mon I want to show you something" she said, cocking her head to the right.

Her pony fell too, which granted was kind of cute. Damn it, no. Walk away Armin. It's not worth it. She pulled once more on my shirt, expecting me to come. I didn't want to go; I didn't want to face her right now. I didn't know what I would say. Without knowing, I unintentionally started walking with her. She had grabbed my hand, taking me to God knows where.

"What are you doing Annie" I asked, not really caring what she'd say

"Guess" she replied

I grew more and more pissed by the moment, but I couldn't bring myself to stop walking. The hall way was a long path of nothingness, the moonlight illuminated some of the wooden planks, other than that it was empty. After what seemed like miles we reached our destination. It was a doorway, at the end of the hall. I could see candlelight peeking through. I couldn't tell where we were. I wanted to ask, but I didn't want her to think I was okay. I didn't want to give her the slightest hint of my approval. Even if I wasn't as hurt as before, it's just not right.

"After you" she said, waving her hand towards the door

I gave her a look, trying to somehow convey to her that these things don't amuse me anymore. She seemed to be getting more excited. What was she up too? Curiosity got the best of me and I walked inside, and was left utterly confused. It was a bedroom. Well, a dorm room, rows upon rows of empty beds. It looked as if it hadn't been used in years. Every candle sat on the dressers, unlit, except one. Every bed lacked a mattress and a pillow, except one. I began to understand what she had planned. I heard the door creak open behind me, then a clicking sound. She had locked us in.

"What the hell is this Annie?" I asked

"An unused dorm room, I found it a while ago" she replied, seeming pleased with her discovery

"I meant, what the hell are we doing here?" I restated in a more stern voice.

"Well, this place IS more comfortable compared to the mess hall, don't ya' think" she said moving closer.

Are you kidding me? I had guessed her intention a while ago but was hoping it was something else. I looked at her with disgust.

"C'mon, what's that look for now?" she said, acting confused

"What's it for? Well where do I start" I said, preparing to let loose

'FIRST OF AL-" I was cut short right in the beginning of my furious speech.

It happened so fast. She literally jumped up and attacked my lips. My eyes bulged, what the hell. Did she just kiss me? She still is. I tried pushing her of; instead she pushed me up against the wall. I can't deny the fact that I was enjoying this, and the pain was slowly starting to fade away. I tried to grip onto reason, but failed. She broke and said

"You think I don't care about you" said gasping, then met in stuck her tongue down my throat. Was she serious? I couldn't move, I stood there like a brick wall. She grabbed my collar, pulling my face down to meet hers.

"You think this was a game, Armin?" she said after releasing her lips from mine.

I looked at her, studying her face, it didn't look like she was lying. Then again, I had been blind for so long who's to say I'm wasn't blind now. But even a lie was enough. The mere illusion that she cared was enough. I started to take in what was going on. We reached the far end of the room, stumbling back and forth. It didn't look like she wanted to let go anytime soon. We reached where the candle had been lit. She must have pushed me all the way over

"You're an asshole if you think that" she said, then pushed me on the wall.

Damn. I didn't really notice her before, she wasn't wearing her uniform. I took a good look at her from head to toe. She had been wearing a black tank top, along with a baggy pair of slacks, probably what she trained in. Not a big fan of fashion, I suppose. What caught my attention was… her chest. Usually the uniform bundles you up pretty good, so this was the first time I had noticed. I drooled at the sight. Her breasts were absolutely, amazingly, perfect. I started to take more interest now. I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in for another kiss. She didn't seem to mind. I caressed her body gently, tickling her lightly. I could feel her waist, thanks to all that grueling training, she had an epic body. I ran my fingers around her curves, getting a good feel of each and every inch. I never thought I would be this confident. I put the kiss to a halt and swung her around. She seemed surprised at my swift movement. I pinned her against the wall, placing my hands firmly on her shoulders, and staring deep into her. I was again met with a sight I never would grow tired of. Her blue eyes, filled with excitement. The burning red color in her cheeks, her warm breathe on my face. Her lips were now moist, a few strands of saliva dripped down her lower lip. I slowly moved closer to her, aiming for her neck.

"Armin what are yo-" she said before releasing a long, pleasured groan

I pecked her neck, kissing her softly. I kept moving downwards, reaching her collar bones. She wrapped her arms around my back and slowly whispered my name between the huffs of breathes. I kissed her neck a couple of times before moving lower. Grabbing the straps of her tank top, I slid them of gently, putting the middle of the shirt in between my teeth, I pulled down to reveal something every man dreamed of.

"Arm… Armin slow slowly" she said, being unable to talk properly

I adhered to her request and continued back to the middle of her neck. I snaked my other hand up her shirt, caressing her body. I fingers traced around the many dips and curves she had, which made me want more. But, I had to do this slowly, whatever the hell I was doing that is. I reached my hand further up her shirt and grabbed her left breast. As soon as I did she let out a loud 'ah' sound, giving my confidence a boost, whatever I was doing seemed to be working. I rammed her up against the wall again, and ripped her right strap of. Her shirt hung downwards, revealing her bosom to its fullest. I felt blood drip down my nose as I saw them.

"What's the matter? Never seen boobs before" she asked playfully

Yes. But I didn't bother replying. I was too indulged in my task. I released my grip on her breast and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up. She was surprisingly light. Her chest was now at face level, at this point I was acting on impulse. I rammed my face in between them, getting a good feel. She didn't seem to enjoy that

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked shocked at what I had just done

That was stupid, but I couldn't help myself. Being this close to her chest, feeling her warmth, her heartbeat, her soft flesh drove me mad. How much longer could I last? I removed my face and ogled her. She blushed hard, was she getting embarrassed? I guess everyone has their limits

"Don't stare at them like that…" she said, punting my head softly.

I did as she said, and began to do what I thought was right. I moved my face closer to her right nipple, slowly taking it into my mouth. At that point I'm surprised no one heard us because she practically yelled out a loud 'oh' sound. I didn't know what it was, but if its working I'm gonna keep doing it. I sucked lightly on her teat, and caressed her left one with my finger and thumb. I didn't want to ignore her after all. She grabbed my hair, and pulled hard while gasping. It hurt, but I didn't care. I could feel my legs going numb, realizing I had been lifting her for a good while now. I lifted her up, and dropped her hard on the bed. Luckily she didn't hit her head on anything, that would have been a mood killer. After a while of sucking her breast, I moved downwards to her belly. I licked around and I between all of her curves. All she could do was lay back and moan. She wrapped her legs around my back, and tightened her grip, pulling me in closer. After what seemed like forever, she started to get bored. I literally had no experience with this, and was acting out on her signals.

"Armin, I'm waiting" she said seductively.

She licked her lips and motioned for me to come up to her. I climbed up to her face and kissed her. She enveloped my whole body into herself, wrapping her hands around my back and her legs around my waist. I felt so close to her. Her aroma filled up my nose, I could feel her panting through her nose, I could feel her heart beat against my own, her belly slowly rise and fall pushing me, her soft arms compelling me to come even closer. I was hers, no doubt. And I didn't care. As long as she was mine

_EREN'S POV_

"That was weird; Armin never misses out on food" I said

"He seemed upset…" Mikasa responded

"I wonder what about" I replied, pulling her closer.

We had to find a table fast. Somewhere where there were people. I just needed two vacant spots; I didn't want Jean to come and "Save Armin's seat" again. I scanned the room, most places were packed. I turned to ask Mikasa, who wasn't there

"Eren" she called out, sitting beside Sasha.

Connie was sitting in front of her. There was room for one more; I looked around to see if Jean was there or not. No sign of him. Perfect. I walked over feeling relieved and sat beside Connie. He and Sasha seemed to be muffling their laughter

"What's so funny?" I asked, glaring at Sasha

"Nothing" she said, trying to mask her laughter

This was probably about before. Seriously, what are these guys going to do out there?

Their laughter ceased after a while and they started conversing about food, well, Sasha kept talking and Connie just nodded in agreement. Mikasa and I shared a look of embarrassment, sitting with these two was… mortifying. We had the same meals again, this time Mikasa had a tray with her. She lowered her scarf with two fingers and started nibbling on the baked potato. I sat their drooling; she was just so damn cute.

"What's wrong?" she asked, focusing on me now

"What, um nothing" I said with a jolt. Damn it.

She looked at me for a while, and then her eyes widened, as if she remembered something

"Eren, meet me in class afterwards" she said quickly

What? What the hell. Was she serious? I was shocked. She seemed unmoved by her statement.

"What?" I asked, hoping she could rephrase that

"This is important, I want to help you" she said

What the hell was so important? My mind tried ignoring the obvious answer, but I couldn't help myself. It had just been a day, and the closest I'd gotten was a kiss! There was no way I was prepared to take it further. I blushed hard; turns out Sasha and Connie were eavesdropping and almost burst out in laughter. I punched Connie in the arm, which Sasha took as a warning

"What?!" Connie said

"Shut up, that's what!" I replied

He looked at me with an angry face, and then his mouth curved into a lecherous smile. I could tell him and I were thinking the same thing

"Don't" I warned

"Don't what?" he asked acting innocent

I didn't let him play me; I simply huffed and turned to continue onto my meal, looking around to pass the time My mind was trying to decipher what Mikasa had meant. I glanced at Sasha; does she ever realize that there are bits of food stuck beside her mouth? Surprisingly, I couldn't find Jean. Why would he give up so quickly? Most of the tables were filled with the common groups; no one was sitting alone, and still no Jean in sight. Did I scare him of? Probably. I felt proud for a while before I felt a kick, and quickly look in front of me in front of me. It was Mikasa, pouting a bit

"Eren, dinner times almost up" she said, her expression unchanged

I gulped

"Yeah, I guess it- it is hehe" I said chuckling nervously. I scratched my head a bit before saying

"Maybe we shouldn't. Um, you know…" I said trailing of

She looked confused but said

"We have to, no excuses this time. I promise I'll help" she said calmly.

Did I hear that right? It can't be. Oh man, I mean it's not like I'm opposed or anything. All right relax man, you can do this. I can't do this; I was going to make a complete ass of myself.

"You seem so worried, it's not like its your first time right?" she asked looking at me concern fully.

Do I look like that kind of guy, Mikasa? I grunted in response and drank my milk

"Besides, you should prepare yourself since you have to do it for a week" she said

I sprayed my milk all over the table at that sentence, and gagged. Connie jumped back a bit.

"Jeez, watch it man" he said handing me a table cloth

All eyes were on me at this point, I blushed hard, if it wasn't bad enough already. Mikasa looked surprised. Dinner went slower than usual, because of the fear of what was to come. I kept rocking back and forth nervously, trying to plot in my mind. Should I ask someone? No, it's too embarrassing, but, it would be more embarrassing to make an ass of myself in class. I looked around the room, trying to assume who would have been good at this. I glanced at Reiner and Berolt, the older guys might have experience. But I didn't have the guts to ask them. I wasn't going to ask a girl, but maybe Ymir could give me a few pointers. She looked like the type. Unfortunately time flew by faster than I could keep up. Connie winked at me before getting up and leaving. My heart raced, my hands were sweaty, I felt like I was going to faint. Mikasa grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes

"I promised I'd help" she said, looking serious

I looked at her, hoping she was kidding. Hoping she'd laugh at any moment. No, that moment didn't come. We left after the crowd was gone, getting up we walked to the exit, the hallway was completely empty. We started walking towards class, she leaned closer to me with each step. I looked at her, her eyes still in front. After a while of walking she stopped me in my tracks and said

"I have to get a couple of things, meet me in the classroom" she said, before running of

I stood still, my eyes fixed on nothingness. Slowly, she disappeared somewhere up ahead and the hall darkened, the maintenance worker blew out the candles. He looked at me, expecting me to move

"It's late son, you should get to bed" he said

I nodded, but stood still. He stared at me and shook his head

"Okay then" he said leaving a candle lit where I was standing. _Wake up, Eren,C'mon please wake up_. Nope. Not a dream. This was happening, here and now. I had to face it like a man. I had disappointed her to many times; I'm not doing it again. I started walking towards the class, the light behind me slowly faded as I blended with the darkness. I walked through the empty hallway, only my racing heart kept me company. Right now I would kinda be thankful if a Titan appeared and ate me, but no. No titan, no giant rock falling on top of me out of nowhere. No excuses. I purposely walked slowly, taking my sweet time. I was scared, but at the same time excited as well. It's not like I'm being held up against my will, plus I did like Mikasa. I just never thought of her in… THAT sense. I was never curious about her, even though she lived with me. I remember when she first came to my house. She was afraid, of everyone. She wouldn't talk to my mom or my dad. I remember when I saw her, sitting in the bed looking out our window. There was no way she could have slept that night. I remember when I got up and walked over to her bed, and she gave me a look of pure heartache. I never want to see that again, I have to be there for her. Finally, I made it to the class room. The door was creaking, yellow light flickered from within. I took a deep breath and entered

What I saw made me want to slap myself I million times for having even thought of that. It was Mikasa, standing with a broom in her hand

"Eren, I promised I'd help you clean, but you have to show up on time at least"

I stood there with my mouth gaping, and asked Mikasa to slap me as hard as she could

Too bad, I was starting to get excited

**That's all folks. Wow, my first shot at Lemon, well somewhat lemon. And, sorry about the OOC I'll keep that in mind the next time a write. Please review, and again thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fine, but just five**

**Sorry for the wait, anyways last chapter. Enjoy **** Thanks for reviewing!**

_This was our last week. Training finally came to end. Every day I woke, hoping it would end soon, hoping I'd finally get my chance to get out there. Now, the as the number of days lessen, why the hell is it so hard to leave?_

_Armin's POV_

_How the hell did it come to this? I wasn't even done blowing of steam. Damn it, what the hell am I supposed to do? I mean, other than the obvious…_

"Armin… why'd you stop" I heard from in front.

Crap, all I had done up till now I did in the spur of the moment. I don't know jack about this stuff. I felt her stare; she was expecting something of me. What the hell do I do?

"Something wrong?" she asked, getting up.

She pushed me of her abdomen and sat up straight, I avoided eye contact. I couldn't let her know something was wrong. She arched her back, bringing her face down to meet mines and placed her thumb on my chin pushing it upwards. She was blocking the candle light, so I could barely see her. She looked at me anxiously. Her breathe slowly started to return to normal and I could tell she was aware of the problem. She nodded her head in a "What's up" manner, asking me again as to what the problem was.

"What, um… no nothing." I responded hesitantly. Damn it. I forced my face down again, unable to face her

I felt my stomach twisting, my head pulsating. I was under a lot of pressure, what made things worse was there was no way out. I felt warm fingers on both sides of my shoulders, pushing me backwards. For a moment we both sat up right, I felt a little better knowing that she wasn't completely disappointed. I felt her nails scratch my hips slightly, as she started to lift my hoodie upwards. I gulped, but was relieved that she was taking the lead for a while. Once I get the hang of things I'll be sure to turn things around, literally. After successfully taking of my hoodie, she pushed me on my back. I got startled a bit. Her movements were fast. I felt weight on my pelvis and abdomen, and then my chest. She had her legs spread against mine, and her stomach on my own. I could barely see her eyes, but could tell they were looking at me. She was hovering over me; I felt air escape my chest. She had placed both her hands on my ribs in order to lift herself up. I was confused at this point; I tried getting up a bit but failed. She slowly started lowering herself again, and brought her lips to meet mine. I hesitated a bit, feeling her tongue trying to pry its way into my mouth, but finally granted it entry. Her mouth felt moist. I had all my senses intact this time, so I could truly marvel at this experience. I felt warm puffs of air on my upper lip, and heard her swishing her tongue around my mouth. I never noticed before, but she tasted delicious. I pushed her up after a while; I was running low on air. She was to, I could tell because as soon as I did gasp hard, chuckling a bit. After I regained enough air to go on for a while, I lowered my arms slightly, just enough so that I could feel her lips on mine. They seemed a bit torn, no surprise there. I lowered her a bit further and nibbled on her lower lip, making her quiver a bit. That was a confidence boost; I was finally getting a hang of things. I started to indulge myself in the activity. I got a little too engrossed to notice where her hands were. I felt them tracing down my chest, lower. They kept going until they finally stopped at my center. I felt the blood rushing downwards, making me a bit uncomfortable. I started to unstrap my trousers, wiggling them of

"What's the hurry?" she asked

What? I was confused at first but then realized what I was doing. I managed to suppress a small yelp which was about to escape. She started to aid me in what I was doing. Crap. Sure, making out is fine by me, but seriously? I managed to wiggle them of all the way to my feet, using my left to pry of my right and visa versa. She giggled at my actions, assuming I suddenly got a boost of confidence. I felt a bit embarrassed afterwards. She pushed herself up again, and lowered herself onto my center. I raised my head a bit, looking at what she was doing. She pulled my shirt upwards roughly over my head. It got stuck half way so I had to whip it of quickly. I felt cooler now; the heavy clothes paired with her body heat were really making me uncomfortable. I had gotten really sweaty, she didn't seem to mind though, which I found a little weird. After observing me for a while, she slowly started to undress. My eyes widened at the thought. I turned my head around to look the other way, after a while I realized I had to see her anyways. She slowly started to take of her top. I could see the right side of her body being illuminated by the candle light. Her clear, creamy complexion slowly started to emerge from the black undershirt, stopping momentarily when it reached her chest. I lightly trailed my finger on her body, feeling her velvety, delicate texture. She shuddered at my actions and stopped undressing mid-way. I couldn't take it anymore; I jolted up to meet her. She smiled slightly, hands still crossed over the edges of her shirt. I began assisting her, swiftly pulling it off over her head. She grabbed onto my shoulders after the hindrance was finally removed. Her hair messed up after the removal of the shirt. I took a good long look at her, which made me crave her even more so. I directed my attention to what she had just revealed. My hands had been fisting the mattress covers for so long, I finally found a better use for them. I ogled her breast for a while, and prepared myself for a sensual overload.

"What are you waiting for?" she teased

I glanced at her chest, the sight immediately aroused me. I felt my underwear chafing me, she seemed to have noticed. I descended; bringing my face to meet her bountiful bosom. I wasn't going to repeat the same mistake again, so I restrained myself from smashing my face into them. Instead, I poked my tongue out slightly, and brought its tip to meet those rosy, firm nipples. She cried out in delight, grabbing the back of my head pulling me in further, indicating that what I was doing was good. I wasted no time, quickly grabbing her other nipple between my thumb and finger, slowly twisting and pulling it; she seemed to enjoy that. I became rock hard by this point, and her weight only further increased the blood flow. I couldn't take it. I pushed her on her back and climbed on top, sliding her pants of. Thank god she was wearing slacks; otherwise I would have made a fool of myself. I could feel my member press against her center. I let my weight rest on her, bringing myself even closer. I went in for another kiss, but was stopped in between when I felt to silky fingers push against my lips.

"Maybe you should be kissing me somewhere else now" she purred, bringing her lips close to my ear. She gnawed softly on the tip of my ear, sending a wave of goosebumps down my body. My instincts started to kick in, guiding my tongue all the way down to her clit. Saliva trailed all the way from her neck to her naval. A foreign scent entered my nostrils as I moved downwards. I slowly caressed her panties, which seemed to be soaking wet in the center. I could hear her growl slightly; maybe she was getting bored with all the foreplay? Good. So was I. I finally descended to her center, stopping momentarily. What the hell am I doing? How was I planning to go through with this? I hesitated, and decided to move to her thighs before she realized I screwed up. She didn't seem to mind, but my face being this close to her entrance was more than I could handle. I licked her inner thighs slowly, moving upwards. She groaned, balling the sheets into her hands. I brought my hand to meet her clit, the lacy underwear felt cold and wet. I grabbed its corners, and slid it of slowly.

"Hurry up" she said, practically begging. I wasted no time and moved my tongue to meet her pussy. She jolted violently, disturbing my position. I grabbed her legs roughly and pinned them down onto the bed, holding her in one place. I couldn't see what I was doing, but let my senses guide me instead. I stuck out my tongue, and slowly lapped at her clit. Her legs jerked, but were kept in place by my grip. I continued to lap her slit, enjoying the sounds of pleasure being released by her. Before she grew bored, I traced her clit with the tip of my tongue, preparing to dwell within. I could hear her whisper my name between huffs of breathes. I felt her relax a bit, granting me a small opening. I didn't want to let the chance pass and slid inside. Her insides were warm, and moist. She howled with joy, freeing herself of my grasp. I got on my knees, grabbing her legs and lifting them upwards in a way so she wouldn't be able to move much. Luckily, she seemed flexible, so she wasn't in pain. The position fully opened her pussy, which might not have been such a good idea. The scent became more and more concentrated, and she was groaning more than ever now. I pulled my tongue out, and flicked the nub on top, teasing her. She seemed to enjoy that, but craved more.

"Don't… stop" she said gasping in between.

My arms grew tired from holding her up, and the heat was getting to me. She seemed to be sweating to. She had a thin layer of sweat over her body, which shone in the yellow light. A musky smell rose from her thighs, she seemed to be heating up. My arousal doubled at this point. Her scent, her touch, her gasps for air, all was driving me crazy. I couldn't wait any longer. I practically tore of my underwear, the sweat made it hard to take it off. I couldn't wait even a second more.

"Armin what are you." She muttered.

Those were the last words I heard before my ears were filled with the sound of her groans and gasps. I had entered with such monumental force, I ripped right through her. She winced a bit, but her face relaxed after she felt my cock inside her. The fleshy, wet feeling of her insides made me want to go in deeper. Her muscles contracted, stopping me in between. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. I gripped her hips and pushed through harder, harder, until she screamed of ecstasy. I felt her convulse roughly, pushing me out slightly. I wasn't done yet, and I could tell, neither was she. I lifted her upwards momentarily, and then made her sit down on top of me. After getting more comfortable with the position, she rocked back and forth, slowly increasing her speed. The friction was too great, I wasn't going to last very long, especially like this. I decided to shift her weight downwards; being pressed up against her was too much. Quickly, I pushed her of and climbed on top of her, redirecting my member to enter. She shivered when I reentered, grabbing my back. I smashed my pelvis against hers, which sent waves of pleasure on both of our bodies. The need for release rose again, so I kissed her roughly, trying to divert my energy somewhere else. I felt my member heating up, so uch so that I had to stop for a while. I pulled away from the kiss and gasped heavily. A string of saliva kept us connected, but that wasn't enough. I entered once again, this time without hesitation. Grabbing her hips, I dug deep into her. I felt a sharp pain trail down my back, she had dug her nails into me, groaning hard. I could feel her insides tense up, tightening around my cock. I felt as if I wouldn't be able to last another second, but went on anyways. The fear of disappointment was too much. I took a good deep breathe, and pulled out slowly, letting the tip rest inside. She was far from done, but at this point I was utterly exhausted. No matter, I continued on anyways. She did something which surprised me. She pushed me up of her and onto my back and mounted me there. Again, I felt her weight on top of me. I caressed her soft, firm ass, moving my hand upwards and around onto her stomach, then breasts. Her body was dripping with sweat, a few streams trailed down from her bosom onto me. She started moving, going up and down in a rhythm, i watched as her breasts bounced alternatively with her movements. I got up a bit, and let my upper back rest against the bed frame. I grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks slowly. She didn't seem to mind. I brought myself upwards again to meet her boobs. I engrossed myself into her, muffling myself into her chest. She pushed me in further, tightening her grip on my skull. I fell back onto the bed and grabbed her hips, assisting I her movements. After a while she stopped, allowing me to control her. I didn't want to waste the opportunity, I drove my cock deep into her, she squealed hard. It was too much

I gasped hard before I shot straight up into her. She let out a long "ungh" sound before collapsing onto me. I felt warm liquid ooze onto my pelvis afterwards, but by now I was too tired to care. We were completely wrapped around each other; it was a bit… icky, granted. But I didn't care, as long as she was cool with it.

"That was fun" she cooed.

I didn't reply, more like I couldn't

"Did you tire yourself out?" she asked

I nodded slightly, which made her smile a bit.

"Well, I'm in no mood of going back to my room, you?" she asked

Damn it, give me a second will ya, is what I wanted to say, but nodded instead. She opened an overhead window, letting in a cool breeze. Where did that come from? The breeze blew out the candle, and now all I could see was her lying on top of me. Thankfully, the sweat perspired, giving me a cool sensation, after a while, I felt a bit discomfort, so I slid her of off my body. She groaned a bit, feeling annoyed. Was she asleep? I couldn't tell. I let her rest her head in the left side of my chest, putting my hand on her hip. She seemed to get it, because she nuzzled under my chin and wrapped her leg around both of mine. I was starting to feel cold anyways.

I took a long sigh and smiled. I wanted to give myself a high five, but my hand was under her. I felt proud, sure I didn't last very long, but neither did she. I think. I left all the worries for tomorrow, and slipped peacefully into a quiet sleep.

_Eren's POV_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get it" I said, trying to get her of my back

"Be sure to clean EVERY desk" she restated.

I gave her a look of approval, and continued onto sweeping the floors. How could I forget? I had to clean the class room every night for a week. I seemed to be forgetting things. But then again, who remember this stuff anyways. I groaned loudly, on purpose. I wanted to let her know I was bored, and we should leave. She paid me no attention, so I decided to sweep my way closer to her. She was dusting the erasers, so she had her back towards me. I walked over to her, sweeping mindlessly and groaned close to her ear

"What?" she asked, turning my way.

"Can we go now, it's not like the old man cares any way's." I said, pouting

"Eren, you were supposed to be doing this alone, be thankful I'm here" she said strictly.

"I never asked you to come" I mumbled under my breathe

For some reason she dusted the erasers on my face, making me cough.

"What, what are you doing" I said angrily

"I heard that." She said calmly.

"You could have killed me!" I said, over exaggerating.

She gave looked at me for a while, not being amused, and dusted the eraser again

"Back to work." She said, turning away.

"These things have chalk in them, chalk is poisonous you know" I said, trying to waste time

Knowing how she worries for me I got ready to leave. Instead she turned around and sighed.

"If you finish cleaning up, I'll give you a reward." She said shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

I was taken a back a bit. Reward? That could only mean one thing. I didn't want to jump to conclusions like last time, but this time I was certain. I looked at her face, checking if she was serious or not. I could see a faint red color in her cheeks. That's a good sign, right? She shuffled her feet a bit nervously and waited for me to get back to my work. I nodded slightly and turned away. I could feel the blood rushing already. I wonder what she looked like under all those clothes. She must look really hot. I can't even begin to imagine. Thanks to all that training I bet she has an awesome body. But other than that, I wonder how big her breasts are. I've never actually noticed, but I bet they're great! I looked back at her; she had turned away again, this time adjusting something underneath the desk. She had bent over slightly, so her hoodie wasn't covering her behind. I turned away quickly before I started to drool. I was losing control, and I hadn't even gotten the reward yet! Even though it was just a glance, I got a good view of her ass. I thought about afterwards, which made time go by slower. I was lusting after her, and couldn't control myself. I had to. Otherwise it'd all just be a fantasy. I gripped the broom hard, and diverted my attention to the desks. What the hell. Literally, ALL of them were clean. What the hell was I even doing? But, in order to avoid doing REAL work I feigned just enough interest to stop Mikasa from getting suspicious. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. After a good two hours, I heard wood clank from behind me. Mikasa had dropped her broom, took a long sigh. She stretched outwards, her chest peeked through the hoodie slightly. She might have noticed my sinful smile

"Eren, are you done" she asked, her words snapping me out of my daze.

"Almost" I said, giving on last sweep, convincingly.

"Done" I said, dropping the broom

"Pick that up" she said

Was she serious, how long she is going to make me wait. I did as she said and picked up the broom, handing it to her.

"Ready to go?" she asked

Don't tell me… she forgot. Crap, how do I ease into her into the topic again without sounding like a creep? I had to work with movements I guess

"Yeah, let's… let's get going then." I said, looking at her expectantly.

She seemed to remember now. She looked at me shyly, and moved a little closer

" Oh right, I almost forgot." She said, at this point I could safely say her blush was burning red

My heart started racing, I started to sweat I bit. What do I do, do I let her take the lead? As if. Let's just wait and see I guess. Oh boy, here we go. This was definitely worth the work. She came closer, her face almost touching mine, I gulped, waiting for her to make the first move. I closed my eyes, allowing only my sense of touch to experience it for now, they'll be eye candy later. I heard a small "chu" along with a wet kiss on my left cheek.

"Let's get going then" she said

"What? That's it?" I said accidently.

I received a slap on my right cheek for that.

"OW!" I said loudly

"Shame on you" she said surprised.

I looked at her, dumbfounded. Her expression didn't change; it had no sign of regret.

"I'll be waiting at the door" she said walking away.

I stood there with my mouth wide open. Was she serious? She doesn't joke I guess. Sure, she had no trouble making out with me in the ground, but she gets embarrassed over a little kiss when we're alone. I still couldn't believe it. I looked at her again, just hoping that she would come back. Nope. She stood at the door, waiting for me to leave so she could lock it.

"Eren, let's go" she said once more

"But…" I said trailing of

"But what?" she asked innocently

Ah, fuck it. I wasn't going to force her into it. Feeling dishearten, I walked over to the door and exited. The hall was dark, all I could see was Mikasa closing the door.

"See you tomorrow" she said, looking away.

"yeah, bye then" I replied, trying to sound miserable

"Does your cheek hurt" she asked sounding sorry

"Yeah, your kiss really did a number on me" I replied sarcastically

She giggled a bit, which I thought was cute. I felt embarrassed now. Having thoughts about such a cute girl made me feel ashamed. I'm a pretty lucky guy, to have her like me

I felt her hand on my right cheek, she caressed it softly, in a circular motion. I held her hand and tilted my neck a bit, hugging her wrist in between my shoulder and neck. She pulled me in for another kiss on the cheek. As she moved closer, I quickly turned her face to meet mines. She "accidently" kissed my lips instead, damn I'm good. Her eyes widened, but she didn't try to release. I worked my way into her mouth, begging her to stay, just for a little while. Her eyes stopped bulging after a while, and closed completely, success. This was the first time i kissed her uninterrupted. I wanted to enjoy the experience, so I laid of the idea of going further for now. I didn't want to scare her of. I slowly moved my hands, resting them lightly on her shoulders. I let my left hand fall down, gripping her by the arm. Breaking the kiss, I pushed her back a bit, getting a good look at her. The light was dim, but it was just enough to make me want to never let go of her. I forgot all about the Titans for a while. I forgot about where we were, and how late it was. My mind was focused on one thing, her. I pulled her in for another kiss, this time she didn't seem to mind. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in closer. I let go of her arm and grabbed her waist with both hands, rocking her back and forth slowly. Either she didn't notice or she didn't care, either way I was successfully working my way up.

"We should… we should get to bed" she said breaking off. She lowered her head a bit, hiding her blush. Jeez, what was she so embarrassed about?

I rest my forehead on her hair, the same familiar scent shot up my nostrils. I felt so close to her, I felt as if I could have held her forever right now. I didn't care about going back to bed, or class, or anywhere. Just here is fine. I kissed the top of her head, letting her know that I didn't mind her blushing. She looked up towards me, a yellow glint in her ebony eyes. She hugged me tightly, making me feel close. I could hear her heart beat faintly, and small, relaxed breathes. She felt warm, and soft. I moved one my hand up to the back of her head, fondling with her hair. She purred a bit, which almost made me say "aw" out loud. She rest her head on my chest, and let loose a bit. I managed to grab her, I hope she wasn't falling asleep. After a while of standing there she said

"Could you maybe, drop me of to bed" she asked lightly.

"Sure, no problem" I replied, motioning her to climb up my back.

Problem. How was I supposed to sneak into the girl's dorm and drop her of? I couldn't say no to that adorable voice though. She staggered a bit; I helped her climb onto my back. I groaned a bit, but managed to hide it. She was kind of heavy. I secured her legs with my hands and shrugged her upwards. She threw her hands over my shoulders and locked them around my belly. Her hair tickled my ears a bit, but it was nothing I couldn't manage. I started stumbling towards the girl's dorm, shifting her weight in between. It would have been awkward if she fell. The small snorts of warm air brushed against my neck, almost making me giggle. After walking while, my legs started to hurt. But what choice did I have, I couldn't leave her here. Could I? Snap out of it. Okay lets go, we're almost there. I was starting to get sleepy, which further increased the difficulty of carrying her. I looked up ahead to see a door, and took a sigh of relief. As I neared the door, I felt something warm on my neck. Mikasa started to drool, which was… not so cute. I fastened my pace, wanting to drop her of quickly.

Finally, i reached the door. I slid one hand out from under her thigh, and slowly turned the handle. Damn creaky doors. I opened it slightly and tried sliding in. I didn't want to much light to enter the room. I heard a bang from behind, realizing Mikasa's head had hit the frame. Crap. I panicked and entered the room closing the door behind me, a little too loudly. I stood, holding my breathe. I steeled my posture, making sure I don't sway in any direction. I heard shuffling of sheets, but thankfully no one turned the lights on. Mikasa started to groan, so I sued my free hand to over her mouth. I felt her sticky saliva which grossed me out a bit, ironic isn't it.

I sneaked around the room for a while, realizing that I don't know where her bed was. It was too dark to tell; maybe I could just drop her of on the ground. She probably doesn't remember. I stumbled around a bit, getting some sort of cloth stuck on my feet. My worst fear came to life as I stumbled over to the left side, falling on top if Mikasa. The good news was, we fell on a bed, bad news, not hers. I held on to her tightly, and tried getting back up. My muscles were almost dead by this point; I felt a burning sensation on my core as I tried lifting her up of off whoever we had fallen on. My balanced myself on one leg, pushing my body to regain balance. Finally, I stood up straight. The person luckily didn't notice. Surprising, isn't it. I wondered who it could be, some heavy sleeper obviously. I started walking around aimlessly again, but froze after I heard someone call my name

"Eren, what are you doing" said a voice from behind me

Apparently, the person had woken up, but didn't freak out. Wait, how did she know it was me

"Who's there?" I whispered.

"It's Christa. What are you doing in here" she asked innocently.

At this point was glad it was someone who wouldn't scream "PERVERT!" if they had noticed me. I walked to the side of her bed and explained in my whisper tone.

"So yeah, basically" I ended, my voice grew weary.

She giggled a bit, and tugged my shirt, and said

"Her bed's right beside mine, dummy"

Thank god, no more walking

I walked around her bed, and set her down. I felt my back relax, and my feet fell asleep. I let her down gently, releasing her legs and prying open her hands. I grabbed her before she fell back, and turned her vertical. Moving to the end of her bed, I searched for her shoe laces. Grabbing one of the free lace, I pulled it freeing her feet. I set the shoes down under her bed, and slid her socks of. She didn't seem to be aware of how kind I was being. That sucked. I wasn't going to take her clothes of, but I did manage to drag her hoodie of, which proved to be challenging. I couldn't tell what she was wearing underneath, perhaps an under shirt? I assumed because I felt her arms shrub against mine. I thought about taking her pants of, because honestly who can sleep in these. I didn't want her to wake up to see me undressing her though. I sighed lightly and placed the blanket over her. She lay, motionless. Maybe she was drunk from kissing me? I chuckled a bit, but got up quickly

"You're so nice to her" I heard from behind me

"Don't tell her though" I replied

"Don't worry" Christa said, before giggling again.

I started walking out from in between the two beds then stopped and asked

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked curiously. The moonlight was to dim to provide any facial recognition

"I saw you when you walked in ever so smoothly" she cooed.

I blushed a bit, my plan didn't go the way I wanted it to. I thanked her before sneaking my way back to the exit. Good thing I knew where it was. I snuck around, hoping I wouldn't fall on anyone, although that wouldn't be so bad. Finally, I reached the door and in one swift movement got out and closed it behind me.

I tried walking triumphantly, but my back hurt like hell. I slouched all the way over to the boy's dorm, sneaking in and walking over to my bed. I let loose my weight and fell back onto the bed. I took a long sigh, and smiled at the many thoughts which were roaming my mind. Finally sleep came.

_Armin's POV_

I guess we weren't going back. I shuddered a bit, feeling cold. I opened the blanket with my feet and threw it upwards, catching it with my free hand. I threw it over my body, covering her with me. It was late, I couldn't tell, maybe two. Who cares? I was in heaven right now. The moonlight peeking through gave me a nice view of her. She hadn't moved from her original position, only difference being she was now asleep. I felt her stomach protrude, then relax in calm rhythm along with small, warm breathes of air on my chest. She had her face nuzzled into my chest; all I could see was her hair. The silky golden hair looked blue in this light. I tried moved my hand to touch it. It slid right through my fingers, even though it had a pretty rough appearance. I pet her head gently, which made her move closer to my neck. My other hand had gone numb, but seeing her in this peaceful, the last thing I wanted to do was disturb her slumber. Her hand was spread over my right peck; she had her fingers intertwined with my hair. This girl was definitely possessive. That made me feel glad, knowing that there were _things_ between us. I didn't want to recall the events, I just wanted to enjoy now. I moved her head upwards with my shoulder, sniffing her hair. The musky smell of the sweat was sort of unappealing, but the original scent took over. It was a stingy, lemony scent, which made me stop in between my long sniff. I pulled my face away from her hair and laid my head down onto the pillow. She started to move a bit, I hope I didn't disturb her. She rolled over to the other side, slipping away from my grasp. A rush of blood shot through my arm, bringing it back to life. She got into a more comfortable position, pushing me away slightly, just when I was getting comfortable. But, I didn't want to disturb her so I let her sleep. I shut my eyes, hoping sleep would come soon. My eyes felt heavy, and I felt my self drifting away. My eyes opened as I heard a dreaded voice come from such a beautiful girl. Why didn't she tell me she snored?

Morning came; I awoke as the sunlight hit my eyes. I felt aggravated, and attempted to get up. I felt a weight on my chest which stopped me. Her elbows were resting on my chest. I looked up at her face, her eyes half open, she let out a yawn

"Morning" she said, yawning

"Hey" I replied, yawning back

She sighed, took a deep breath and fell on my chest again.

"I don't wanna get up yet" she said muffled

"We have to" I replied, trying to push her of.

She rolled her head sideways, looking at me with puppy dog eyes, hoping I'd reconsider. Wow, was there ever a time that she didn't look stunning? My eyes finally opened, I felt lucky I got to wake up to such an amazing sight. Her pretty blonde hair fell over her blue eyes; it looked like a prison of gold bars. Speaking of eyes, even thought they were barley open I could still see them. The sullen look disappeared; the charcoal center was ever so slightly visible. Her eyes seemed red around the white area, how is it that she didn't get enough sleep? They were slight purple bags under her eyes. I never actually took the time to notice her. I should have. She closed her eyes after waiting for my response. Her lips seemed chapped and dry, but had a lively pink color to them. They looked… tasty. I yawned once more and slipped out from under her and put the blanket on top. I gave her a small peck on the cheek, which made a smile appear onto her face. Getting dressed was hard, I couldn't find my clothes. I must have thrown them around last night. Finally, getting every piece of clothing I started to prepare myself again. For another bloody day.

"Annie, get up" I said softly

"No.." she said groaning

"Annie, I'm leaving, get up already" I said, pushing her arm slightly

"Stay" she said grabbing onto my arm

That sounded nice. But I couldn't. No matter how tempting she looked

"Annie, your killing me" I said pulling away

"Just, five more minutes" she said pulling me in

I fell onto her, which made her giggle. Damn it, you're really making this hard. I sat on her side, gazing at her. I couldn't' resist.

"Fine, but just five more minutes" I said, submitting

She grabbed my arm, pulling me closer. I got into a more comfortable position. She put her head on my chest, and asked

"So… same time tonight?"

**The End**

**Phew. Sorry for the wait. Wow, my first fic finally. This was fun writing. Thanks for the reviews guys :D (that doesn't mean you can stop). Poor Eren didn't get laid, but I had a hard time writing lemon :p Thanks for reading!**


End file.
